


One True Love

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Forbidden Love, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jason Grace is a Dork, Love, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sappy Ending, True Love, Well - Freeform, angst if you squint, jason calls them my love, jason grace is whipped, they said yes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Jason's love was everything to him. His sun, his moon, his stars in the night sky. After a romantic night out, he decides to drop the question.
Relationships: Brick/Jason Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly so proud of this fic. It came surprisingly easy to me and the idea was created like that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (❤´艸｀❤)

Jason had one true love. One soulmate. One life-time partner.  One suitor. One hot flame. One forever and always. They  would be there for Jason no matter what, and he would do anything for them.  Jason knew they  would be there to hit him upside the head when he needed a good brain recalibration .  Jason knew that they’d  be there whenever he was down, whenever he needed comfort, whenever he needed someone to talk to ; he knew. 

With their rough exterior and.  . . their still hard interior , Jason loved them  wholly , unconditionally. Whenever he thought of them with their colour of copper  and their bumpy surface,  he felt his stomach flip in the most pleasant and terrifying of ways. A dopey smile full of fondness would spread across his face and  a warm feeling would fill his body, cheeks flushing. His  infatuation knows no bounds.  Yes, he may look stupid, but he didn’t care. He was in love. 

Jason knew that they were the one for him. One day he was going to marry  them, and they are going to have kids to gether and be soccer parents and grow old and die together. Jason’s love was it. He couldn’t imagine a world without them. He didn’t know where he would be i f he never met them, never had the chance of meeting the likes of them that were so kind and sweet and funny. They we re  beautiful inside of out. He may only be seventeen, but Jason didn’t care. He knew what he wanted, and what he wan ted was them. 

A demigod’s life is fickle. One day, you could be perfectly fine, and the next you could be mauled by  monster and die. You never know what could come next. That’s why he ne eded to make a stand, make sure that the ir love was eternal and would be like that even through death. He had to tie the knot.

Jason knew that their love wasn’t accepted by their friends. Percy, Nico, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank ,  Reyna and everyone else. No one from either camp liked Jason and them being together, or at least didn’t understand it.  Not even Chiron , one of the people he knew that has seen everything, didn’t understand Jason’s deep infatuation , and his love’s infatuation back. But he didn’t care. True love is something you can’t find easily , and Jason refused to neglect something so pure and true just because his friends didn’t understand.  Jason and  them were forever. For always. He could never depart from their side. So, Jason  made a plan . A very smart and romantic plan on how to propose. He knew they were  ready; he knew that this was the next step in their relationship , and he couldn’t wait. 

Jason rose early the day of the big event. He needed to be prepared. This was something special and a moment they will remember for the rest of their lives.  It had to be perfect. 

At exactly six P.M. sharp, Jason was standing at their door, ready and anxious for their date .  He could feel a bead of sweat drip down his neck to under his button-up shirt. Jason’s hands w ere getting increasingly  clammier by the second and he could feel his heart  attempting to beat out of h is chest.  The scratchy material of his suit pants was unfamiliar to his skin and the dress shoes that he wore were  uncomfortable and constricting, but even though, he knew he looked good and that’s what mattered. He would suffer through his  discomfort for his love. He’d suffer through anything for them.

Jason knocked. Almost immediately,  the door  opened to reveal  them , as beautiful and gorgeous as ever. Their  bumpy copper surface was  illuminated in the setting sun’s light stunningly and  the contours on their  exterior were so sharp they took his breath away. Jason  froze at the sight of them, speechless.  How did he get so lucky?

Everything went to plan. Their romantic walk through New Rome couldn’t have been better and their fa ncy moonlight dinner had probably the most delicious food he has ever eaten. Alfredo pasta seasoned to  perfection and  grilled chicken on the side. He wish ed he could’ve ordered wine to  flawlessly  mimic those romantic dates you saw in romcoms , but as he wasn’t  twenty-one yet,  they had to  suffice for juice, but it was still good enough. His love never ate much, which concerned him, but  he let it go this one time. His love deserved to be happy tonight, not lectured.

And then the moment came. It was time to change their lives forever.  Jason gulped nervously and got down on one knee. They were in a secluded area in New Rome, where they walked to after paying for their dinner.  The area was shrouded in fairy lights that Frank and  Reyna had hung up for him earlier,  severely confused but  helped him out anyway . They didn’t understand true love yet, but he did. Jason couldn’t be more sure that true love was what he felt for his lover. 

“ Love,” Jason started,  trembling hands digging through  his jacket pocket to procure the ring that would tie them together forever. “You are my partner for life, my  escort, my cav alier, my paramour. You have always been there for me when  I needed you to be, and I hope I have been there for you too. I love you with all my heart. My whole being thrives when you are around me . I don’t think I could love someone more , not now, not ever. I love you. So, I ask you,” Jason extended his  arm so the box was  in between them.  He opened it with shaking hands . T he felt has never been softer , his heart has never beaten so  erratically . This  was the moment. This next sentence could change everything. Jason took a deep breathe. “Brick  Bricky McBrickson , will you marr y me?”

His love was silent, choked for words. Jason could see their cogs turning, processing what he said. He knew this was a lot to take in , god he knew, but he wished above all else they would say yes. 

The next ten seconds felt like forever. With no response, Jason felt his heart drop and disappointment start to set in . He thought they were on the same page. He thought this would be something they both wanted. He couldn’t belie--

Bricky gave the smallest nod, something you wouldn’t be able to see if you didn’t know them well enough, but Jason saw it and he swore, his heart jumped for joy. Jason cried out in  utter glee .  Bricky said yes.  Bricky said yes!

Jason grabbed the rectangular hunk of hardened clay and  spun it around , overjoyed and  absolutely  ecstatic .  Jason planted a big one to it, lips colliding with rough material meant for making houses. Jason couldn’ t believe it. They were getting married!

Jason didn’t care if his friends didn’t approve, if they thought their relationship was weird or unheard of.  Bricky and him were getting married, and none of them could stop them. 

**Author's Note:**

> sigh, aint that some cute shit. Honestly, I can't believe there aren't more fics with this pairi- I CANT STAY SERIOUS ANYMORE
> 
> THIS WAS FOR THE THEME NON-CANON SHIPS AND FRICK, I WAS CRACKING UP THE ENTIRE TIME. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS, DID I DO A GOOD JOB BEING INCONSPICUOUS? IM LAUGHING JUST THINKING ABOUT IT. OH GOD, THIS IS MY MOST PRIZED POSSESSION. 
> 
> HAHAHA I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. 
> 
> BYE!


End file.
